


Fooling Yourself - Aftermath II

by TheEmpressAR



Series: "Deleted Scenes" #TeenLawRusso - Complete [14]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: #TeenLawRusso, M/M, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: The day after...Johnny's POV...we need happy times, people...sniffChapter Song:  Fooling Yourself - Angry Young Man - STYX





	Fooling Yourself - Aftermath II

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh...getting this out tonight has been a real DELIGHT!!! Typing on a laptop...I MISS MY DESKTOP...nuff said!
> 
> The inclusion of Jimmy was suggested to me by a lovely lady on Tumblr - dream-beyond-the-fantasy...she wouldn't let me forget his voice :) Thank you, friend!!

 

_You see the world through your cynical eyes_

_You're a troubled young man I can tell_

_You've got it all in the palm of your hand_

_But your hand's wet with sweat and your head needs a rest_

Johnny slammed his phone against the wall of his bedroom. He was pissed..again. It was the third time he had tried calling LaRusso with the same results. The first time he called, well he tried not to think about that too much. LaRusso’s mom was having none of it, and frankly she was being a bitch. Johnny frowned at the memory of the call.

_“Uh...Hi...Mrs. LaRusso?”_

_“Yeah...this is Johnny...Lawrence...can I speak to Daniel please…”_

_“No...it’s not like that...no...you don’t understand…”_

He tried calling later that day, with nothing but the answering machine in reply. He hesitated in leaving a reply. He didn’t want to get Daniel into any more trouble he already knew he was in. He listened to the sound of staticky silence before saying two words…” _Call Me.”_

He paced his room for a while, not sure of what his next moves would be. He decided on taking a shower first. He looked over at the tangled sheets on his bed. He picked up the pillow that LaRusso had slept on and breathed it in. He knew it was a sappy thing to do but he had to find something to ground his scattered thoughts and worries. He caught Daniel’s smell of Jovan musk and breathed deep. He was gonna drive himself nuts if he kept this up. He looked down at his body...something else was... _up_.

He bit his lower lip, thinking about what got him there and moved to the shower to handle things. He took off his sweatpants finding more streaks of strawberry sauce on his inner thigh. He smiled slyly, remembering. He was hard and aching and slightly feeling guilty.

He shivered and stepped into the cold shower spray. He tried to quell the rising heat in his body, but every time he touched his skin, he imagined Daniel’s slender fingers touching in the same places. He bit back a moan as his fingers trailed his lower abdomen. He dipped his head underneath the water and shivered as the water soaked his thick blonde hair and cascaded down his muscular back.

He moved more water through his hair, slicking it back and letting the water hit his chest. He remembered LaRusso’s lips on his neck, his tongue teasing around his nipples. It was sort of his favorite thing. He loved threading his hands through dark hair, gripping a handful when he found a sensitive spot.

Johnny’s cock twitched when he had found himself swirling over his sensitive nipple in the same pattern. He sighed... _soon...not yet_. He turned the heat up in the shower and it started steaming the glass. He held out on touching himself right away. He put his hand to the shower wall and trailed his other one down, past his abs to his thigh holding it there, thinking about LaRusso on his knees. His eyelids fluttered closed as he finally took hold of himself.

“Oh...that feels…” He concentrated on long, slow strokes. He didn’t want to make any noise in case his parents were home. He whimpered and pulled a few more times. He was close. All he could hear was the sounds of the rushing water, his heavy breathing and the beating of his heart.

“Oh...god...Dan…” He stuttered into silence as he came on the shower wall. It took several minutes for his heart to stop racing. He let the water continue to massage into his shoulders and he grabbed the bar of soap to wash up.

Johnny put on a new pair of sweatpants and draped his towel over his neck. He went downstairs for something to eat and found the note that his mother left for him taped to the refrigerator.

_Honey:_

_There is no easy way to explain this. I totally forgot. That’s my fault. Sid told me that had to go out of town on extended business and wanted to go on Christmas vacation as well. I tried waiting for you, but we’ve been missing each other lately. I’m sorry things are just really kinda crazy right now. I’m trying to make a better life for all of us here. And sometimes that means a sacrifice._

_Anyway, we will be back at the beginning of next year. You have the house to yourself, and enough money transferred to your bank account for anything you may need. I wish I was there to tell you myself. But I am sure you will do the right thing._

_Mom_

Johnny looked at the letter without emotion. That was as about as much feeling that was contained in the letter. He had long since stopped wanting or waiting for an “ _I love you_ …” He knew she did, but it didn’t make it any easier.

Johnny balled the letter up and tossed it into the wastebasket. He had almost a month to himself and he was certain there was enough money in his account to supply all of his needs. He shrugged and flopped on the couch. He picked up his phone to call...call who...he thought he’d start with Tommy...he seemed less likely to give him shit over what happened.

“Yo...what’s up?”

“Oh...uh….Hey, Johnny…”

“Yeah...what’s going on? What happened to you guys last night...I was looking for you...you all took off!”

“Yeah...Johnny…” Nervous laughter.

“You know I had to face Kreese on my own...he was pissed. I really could have used you guys’ help.”

“Johnny...I’m not allowed to talk to you anymore…”

“Tommy...what?”

“Yeah...my mom was in the crowd last night.”

“And?”

“And she saw...everyone saw, Johnny…”

Johnny scrubbed a hand over his face. “So...what are you saying, Tommy?”

“I’m saying I can’t do this man...I’ll...I’ll see ya around...alright?” Tommy hung up the phone. Johnny just stared at his phone. “What is going on??” He really had to talk himself into his next call. It was not going to be easy.

“Dutch...man...don’t flake out on me...let’s get together...I could really use a joint right about now. I mean the tournament...Kreese...I don’t think I can go back to Cobra Kai.”

“No...you really shouldn’t….and you wanna know what else? You should really keep the fuck away from me you queer bastard! I mean what the hell are you even calling me for?”

“Look..I..”

“Yeah...look...shit….save it...I don’t want to hear shit you got to say...you stay away from me and I can’t even believe I’m saying this….fucking LaRusso...god...you think you know someone…” He slammed the phone so loud in Johnny’s ear it was ringing.

“That’s two.” Johnny said looking at the phone. He bypassed calling Bobby...he couldn’t stand another rejection...especially his.

He had to get out of the house. This was turning out to be a very bad day. He decided to head over to the arcade. He needed to clear his head. He changed into his jeans and black t-shirt, pulled on his red jacket. He took a look at his black headband. Coming to a decision, Johnny decided he didn’t need it anymore. He took it and opened his dresser drawer and tucked it deep in behind his gym socks. He liked his hair better now when it was blown dry and without a ton of hairspray. He liked being as reckless as he felt. He shook his head. He just wanted to spend the rest of the day away from everyone. He had no idea the repercussions of his actions.

He got on his dirt bike and peeled out of his driveway. He left tire skids on the pavement and revved his bike up the street. He could really use a drink. He knew a place where he could score a can or two the guy didn’t really give him a hassle about being underage as long as he spotted him a couple extra bucks.

_Why must you be such an angry young man_

_When your future looks quite bright to me_

_How can there be such a sinister plan_

_That could hide such a lamb, such a caring young man_

The arcade was packed as usual, with a bunch of teens on a Sunday afternoon.

Johnny nodded to the guy at the counter and went over to the ancient change machine. He fed it a twenty dollar bill and waited impatiently as the coins came slowly spilling out of the mouth. He put the handful of quarters in his pocket and went in search of his favorite game. _Dragon’s Lair._ Johnny found it in the corner of the arcade, a few people surrounding it.

He stood behind a nerdy looking boy with a pizza face and watched as he tried making it through a few levels. _‘Amateur…'_ He thought. He stared the boy down after his third loss since standing there and shoved him out of the way. The boy was not going to argue with someone who looked like Johnny.

About an hour into the game there was a clearing of a throat behind him. Johnny had gotten lost in the adventure. He was ashamed to admit it to anyone in public, but he always had thought of himself as the main character. He didn’t like being interrupted and he waved whoever it was off with a hand.

“Johnny…” The voice was quiet and soft. He could barely hear him over the din of noise in the crowded arcade. The level had ended and it was on the cutscene. He turned to look at the person beside him.

“Oh...hey…Jimmy!”

“Hey, Johnny…” he said looking back at him sadly.

“Hey how you been, man? I didn’t see you last night...after the tournament.” Johnny tensed up waiting for another bad reaction. He liked Jimmy...he never started anything...just went along with the crowd. He wasn’t made money...his dad had fell into it face first by accident in the stock market. He technically was an outsider, but Johnny didn’t mind...he was pretty much an outsider himself.

“I’m fine.” Jimmy was a man of few words.

“Hey...uh...you want a coke or somethin’...my parents split town for a while and left me with a ton of cash and no where to spend it.” He laughed and poked Jimmy in the ribs.

“Sure...that’d be great, Johnny...listen...can we sit down and talk for a minute?”

“Ok…” Johnny said. This was odd. They found a nearby table, cokes in hand and Johnny flipped his chair sitting backwards in it. Jimmy sat down in his and took a drink of his diet coke. “So...whats this about, man?” Johnny looked at him nervously...no doubt it was from the night before.

“Johnny...I’m gay.” Johnny sat there and stared at Jimmy for a minute. His mouth hung open. He shook his head.

“What do you think you’re the only one in town that has a monopoly on that?”

“Jimmy...I...don’t understand...you’re not gay!”

“I am...and I do understand...what you’re going through.”

“I’m not going through anything…” Johnny said his voice rising a little. He was about to get up and leave. He didn’t want to hear anymore of this. “I’m not gay. I like women...I’ve dated girls...women…”

“Buut…” Jimmy said, waiting for him to come to realization in his own time.

“So...that doesn’t prove anything...he likes girls too...in fact you know he’s dating my ex.”

“You can still be gay and like women, Johnny...it’s a thing too…” Jimmy said as he placed his hand over Johnny’s. Johnny flinched it away. Jimmy put it back as if he knew it had happened before. He was used to it.

“I just wanted you to know...that again...I do understand...and I know it’s going to be very hard to be accepted and make other people understand...and that if you ever needed someone to talk to, you have a friend. Someone who knows.” He stood up to leave.

Johnny stared at the formica tabletop. Jimmy was the only person who had spoken to him kindly after all of this happened. He couldn’t even get LaRusso to call him and Jimmy sought him out. He appreciated Jimmy more than words could say at that moment.

Jimmy passed him and put a hand on his shoulder. “See ya, later...Johnny.”

“Yeah...Jimmy...thanks.” He sat at the table while the world went on around him. Noise and chaos became too much and Johnny shoved away from the table, throwing the chair to the side. He got a few looks but he didn’t care. He rushed out of the arcade. He was going to be sick. He was going to scream. He was going to…

He grabbed his bike and fished one of the beers out from the side compartment. He needed to go somewhere and think things over. He knocked back the beer and revved his engine again. Burning tears were stinging his eyes and he brushed them away as he sped off. Realization of what he had done the night before hit him in the gut worse than the repeated kicks he had received.

He tried to rub the feeling away and didn’t notice that he was about to go into the middle of an intersection. He realized too late and slammed on his brakes. Johnny lost control of his bike and skid out to the middle. He tried in vain to roll away from the oncoming truck. His only thoughts were of Daniel as the truck bore down on him.

 _Get up, get back on your feet_  
_You're the one they can't beat and you know it_  
_Come on, let's see what you've got_  
_Just take your best shot and don't blow it_

 


End file.
